The End of Silliness? 1983 UK Alternate Version
This here is the Alternate Version 1983 UK mail-order VHS of The End of Silliness? (the Final Art Design of 1979 - 1983) Why this version is RARE you may Ask? Well in That version This is the Final Art before Move on to the Next Art Cover Version like Eevee-Boy! and the Rumor Cucumber (which is Release in November 1998) because on this Version, it might be contains little Dark side, Why? Well there ARE some 3 differences between the alternate the prototype and the final release -in the Beginning, the Animation Intro is Inspired from P.I.X.A.R's Red's Dream, But on that, It was Pikachu's Ice cream parlor Scene (which someone's gonna Animated to look like from Red's Dream) -The dream sequence it (still) has a Dramatic Music on Eevee's Nightmare scene, Not to mention, it also has a Guitar with slides Sounds during in unused harp sound playing, plus it also has a crazy wobbling violin sounds in Eevee's Panic scene. -the Title that saids: The End of Silliness? "More really Silly Songs" - Title Card: Pokémon Theme Songs (as a Saxophone play the Part of "I'll will be, the very best" before the theme song) - Pokémon Theme Song (1994 - 1998 Version) - the Water Buffalo Song (Larry's Same Old Voice from WGWIS? and AVSSA!) The Water Buffalo Song plays before Song of the Cebu. - Eevee's Big "NO!" with unseen title card for His Cheeseburger as the music still playing before that. - The Forgive-o-Matic infomercial plays after His Cheeseburger. (with the Title Card it Saids: Will be Right Back) - and Another Title Card that Said: And Now Back to the Show (with the yodeling veterinarian of the alps saxophone playing) and the part of Pikachu saying "You don't mean..." not been Animated yet but you can hear Pikachu saying you don't mean. - on the Screen, the Title Card it said: the yodeling veterinarian of the alps, which comes before it shows the Silly Songs with Larry Alternate Title Card like this One: www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljKBpr… - Bear's Roaring Voice (in Alternate Version, Not the One in Final release 1998 and on DVD Version) the Next Month, some of the Little Kids Parents asking those Guys in OLM. Inc saying "Why did you make our Kids get scared?" which they show them the Dramatic Music, and that is the Problem, so they had to Reschedule plan, so while there/after when they finish making Eevee-Boy and the Rumor Cucumber, it's Time to Change anything on The End of Silliness? is Step 1: The dream sequence is toned down, with only the saxophone and an unused harp sound playing and remove the Guitar slide and wobble Violin sound which it's revive Step 2: The music immediately following the dream sequence (before the theme song) is absent, so as not to scare wee little ones. Step 3: The Water Buffalo Song plays before Song of the Cebu, albeit rerecorded (Larry's New Voice Singing). Step 4: Eevee's Big "NO!" is revived and it Still has unseen title card for His Cheeseburger, but the music still plays. Step 5 The Forgive-o-Matic infomercial plays after His Cheeseburger. Step 6: Yep, Pikachu saying "You don't mean..." Still hasn't been animated yet. Step 7: the Title Cards like: Pokémon theme song, Will be right Back, Now back to our Show, and the yodeling veterinarian of the alps got remove, and equally the Alternate title card of silly songs with Eevee is now on the Screen in the end. Step 8: Pokémon Theme song (is now in 1998 - 2000 Version with Lyrics) Step 9: Bear's Roaring Voice is Now had the Final Version (1998 final release) Step 10: the New Title in the Beginning it said: Silly Sing-Along 2: The end of Silliness? Category:VHS Category:1983